Found You
by Ciao-Fairy-Tail-Lover
Summary: Natsu finally found him. Igneel. But now Natsu has developed feelings that no one should have against their "DAD"... Natsu doesn't understand why this is happening to him. But Igneel knows why. Natsu X Human! Igneel. Yaoi. Rated M For later chapters. First Yaoi Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Yaoi fanfiction! Be Nice Please! Yaoi! Don't like don't read! Simple is it not? Enjoy! I do NOT own any thing!**

* * *

Natsu left the guild again to search for Igneel again. He's been doing this for many years now, and he has grown tired of it. 'Igneel…' he muttered as he walked alone through the forest. Happy had gotten sick and staid with Wendy and Charla.

He was deep in thought when he heard it. A dragon's roar. Natsu ran towards it, and then stopped. 'Igneel…'

"IGNEEL!" cried Natsu.

The dragon turned his head. "Natsu…!" Then a large magic circles appear underneath the dragon. The Dragon shrank down until he looked like a human. Natsu blushed. Igneel's human form was just like Natsu's but only taller, had blood-red hair and a red-scaled suit without an inside shirt. He had scars and a toned ab.

'My god... wait! Why am I thinking like this?!' thought Natsu, who was now clutching is head.

"Is something wrong Natsu?" asked the now human, Igneel. Natsu looked up and saw that his face was only a few more inches from Igneel's. Natsu gulped.

"Ah! That's right...It's breeding season for dragons..." said Igneel, looking up into the sky.

Natsu gulped again. "H-Huh?" he squeaked out. His body felt hot. He felt weird too. 'Wh-What...?'

"Breeding season! Its where a dragon and another dragon make sweet love and create an egg"

Natsu gulped again, and licked his lips. Igneel looked so hot. "GAHH! WHY AM I THINKING THIS?!" yelled Nastu, who later covered his mouth.

Igneel tilted his head. "Thinking about what?"

Natsu blushed madly. "Y-You..."

This time Igneeled blush. "Why?"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M SUPPOSE TO ASK YOU!"

Igneel chuckled. "Guess I found my mate..."

"Eh?"


	2. Chapter 2

"MMMM~" Natsu moaned out, as he felt wet rock against his back.

Igneel chuckled. "You have a cute moan, my son~"

Natsu panted, and kissed Igneel. "Shut up!"

Igneel kissed back and pulled off Natsu's vest and scarf. He, then, attacked Natsu's neck. Sucking, licking, and biting softly. Natsu yelped.

Igneel kissed down his body and played with his nipples. "Enjoying I see?"

Natsu moaned. "More Igneel more!" his face has a light blush oh his face.

Igneel nodded and pulled off Natsu's pants and noticed the hard bulge in his underwear. "Oh dear~ look what we have here~" Natsu yelp as Igneel pulled off his boxer.

Natsu's erection popped out, a nice 9 inches. Igneel blushed. 'He's quite large.' He stoked the dripping erection. Natsu shiver and moaned.

Igneel licked and sucked Natsu's dick and quickly deep throat it.

"IGNEEL~~~~~" Natsu moaned and ribbons of cum filled Igneel's mouth.

"Ahh...Ah..."

Igneel swallowed and stood up.

"Im so sorry, dad!" yelped Natsu.

Igneel chuckled and pulled of his pants and made Natsu gasped...


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Igneel..." moaned out Natsu. "Please play with me more..."

Igneel chuckled. 'So cute... and such a pervert...'

Natsu laid on the wet ground, panting. His cock twitching and leaking so much pre-cum. He moaned quietly when Igneel just looked at him.

'Dad...' thought Natsu, blushing. 'This is so wrong... yet so right... Oh god...'

Igneel spat on his cock and lubed it up. Igneel positioned his dick, lining up with Natsu's hole. "Tell me if it hurts... Natsu..."

Natsu blushed. "Of course."

Igneel pushed in, he moaned loudly. Natsu yelped and closed his eyes. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Igneel kissed them away and waited for Natsu to get us to his dick.

"Move Dad... Please move." Natsu whimpered.

"What did you say?"

"MOVE! PLEASE IGNEEL!"

Igneel thrusts hard into his son.

"So tight... Ah.."

Natsu bucked his hips every time Igneel thrusted.

Igneel moaned and thrusted faster.

"RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE!" screamed Natsu.

Igneel thrusted harder and harder. "YOURE SO TIGHT!"

"AHHH!"


End file.
